Braum/Background
Lore |disp_name = Braum |header = |render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Freljord |residence = |occupation = Goat Herder |faction = Avarosan |allies = |friends = Ashe, Tryndamere, Gragas |rivals = Lissandra |related=}} "Would you like a bedtime story?" "Grandma, I'm too old for that." "You're never too old to be told a story." The girl reluctantly crawls into bed and waits, knowing she won't win this battle. A bitter wind howls outside, whipping falling snow into devil whirls. "What kind? A tale of the , perhaps?" her grandmother asks. "No, not her." "What about a story of ?" She was met with silence. The old woman smiles. "Oh, there are so many. My grandmother used to tell me of the time '''Braum' protected our village from the great dragon! Or once - this was long ago - he raced down a river of lava! Or -'' She pauses; puts a finger to her lips. Have I told you how '''Braum' got his shield?"'' The girl shakes her head. The hearth fire snaps, holding off the wind. "Well. In the mountains above our village lived a man named '''Braum' -"'' "I know that!" "He mostly kept to his farm, tending his sheep and goats, but he was the kindest man anyone had ever met, and he always had a smile on his face and a laugh on his lips." "Now, one day something terrible happened: a young troll boy around your age - was climbing the mountain and happened on a vault, set into the mountainside, the entrance guarded by a huge stone door with a shard of '''True Ice' at its center. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes: the vault was filled with gold, jewels - every kind of treasure you could imagine!"'' "What he didn't know was that the vault was a trap. The '''Ice Witch' had cursed it - and as the troll boy entered, the magical door CLANGED shut behind him and locked him inside! Try as he might, he couldn't get out."'' "A passing shepherd heard his cries. Everyone rushed to help, but even the strongest warriors couldn't open the door. The boy's parents were beside themselves; his mother's wails of grief echoed around the mountain. It seemed hopeless." "And then, to everyone's surprise, they heard a distant laugh." "It was '''Braum', wasn't it?"'' "Aren't you clever! '''Braum' had heard their cries and came striding down the mountainside. The villagers told him of the troll boy and the curse. Braum smiled, nodded, turned to the vault, and faced the door. He pushed it. Pulled it. Punched it; kicked it; tried to rip it from its hinges. But the door wouldn't budge."'' "But he's the strongest man ever!" "It was perplexing," her grandmother agrees. "For four days and nights, '''Braum' sat on a boulder, trying to think of a solution. After all, a child's life was at stake."'' "Then, as the sun rose on the fifth day, his eyes widened and a broad grin lit up his face. If I can't go through the door,' he said, then I'll just have to go through -" The girl thinks; her own eyes widen. "- the mountain!" "The mountain. '''Braum' headed to the summit and began punching his way straight down, pummeling into the stone, fist after fist, rocks flying in his wake, until he had vanished deep into the mountain."'' "As the villagers held their breath, the rock around the door crumbled - and when the dust cleared, they saw '''Braum' standing amidst the treasure, the weak but happy troll boy in his arms."'' "I knew he could do it!" "But before they could celebrate, everything began to rumble and shake: '''Braums tunnel had weakened the mountaintop, and now it was caving in! Thinking quickly, '''Braum' grabbed the enchanted door and held it above him like a shield, protecting them as the mountaintop collapsed all around them. When it was over, Braum was amazed: there wasn't a single scratch on the door! Braum knew it was something very special."'' "And from that moment on, that magical shield never left '''Braums side." The girl is sitting upright, struggling to conceal her excitement. Her grandmother waits. She shrugs and gets up to leave. "Grandma," the girl stops her, "can you tell me another?" "Tomorrow." Her grandmother smiles; kisses her forehead; blows out the candle. "For you need to sleep, and there are many more stories to tell." Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Upon starting a match * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Joke * * * ;Laugh * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon blocking with * ;Upon blocking or with * ;Upon blocking with * ;Upon blocking with * ;Upon blocking with * ;Upon using a * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying Tier 2 Boots * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying or * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon finishing * * * Development '''Trials of the Poro' Made by SixTwo Trials of the Poro: With the Freljord's winter closing in and an almighty battle raging around him, one brave poro bounds on in his eternal search for snacks. The Feats of Braum The Feats of Braum - Barum's Promo The frozen peaks of the Freljord have for centuries punished the weak. But as these feared glacial lands host the graves of the frail, for the mighty, the land is a cradle, a place that elevates mere strongmen into true champions. story started here, and as his strength and fortitude grew, so too did his legend. In the mead halls of the Freljord, great feats are immortalized by murals painted on the walls. On many a frozen night, the locals gather to recount his tales amidst merriment and drink! * * * * * * * * * * Braum Concept1.jpg|Braum concept art 1 Braum Concept2.png|Braum concept art 2 Braum ShieldConcept.jpg|Braum shield technique Braum's Shield.jpg|Braum Shield concept art Patch history ** Bugfix: No longer stuns individuals when they have spell shields up * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Bonus resists reduced to (+ % bonus armor/MR) from (+ % bonus armor/MR). * ** Bugfix: Cleaned up a few cases where certain effects could bypass Unbreakable's active barrier 'V4.7:''' * Added. }} References cs:Braum/Příběh de:Braum/Background es:Braum/Historia fr:Braum/Historique pl:Braum/historia Category:Champion backgrounds